What To Say
by sussiekitten
Summary: Murtagh is injured and is in hiding. He doesn't know if he wants to see Eragon again, for he carries a secret he wishes not to share. But when they meet, will Murtagh find the right words to say? Post Eldest, Incest, Slash
1. Part One

**Disclaimer:** Right, I'll just say this once. I do **not** own the Eragon world or the characters in it! Now, the plot however… :evil laugh: All mine!!

**Warning:** Hmm… mush, angsty Eragon and Murtagh… nothing squeaky here though! Some mild language, that's all. :lol: I'm turning soft.

**A/N** I have been writing this on and off for some time now, and was very pleased to finish it:D Unbetaed to boot. Read and enjoy guys!

* * *

**What To Say**

**Part I**

What do you say when you can literally feel the world falling away from under your feet? What can you say when everything you hold dear falls apart? What _is_ there to say? Murtagh had thought these thoughts many times over, and he had yet to find an answer.

He supposed he was lucky, all in all. It wasn't he who had learnt of his parentage in such a way, as disgusting as the thought seemed to his brother. Murtagh chuckled darkly. His **brother**.

When he had been younger, he had longed for normality. A place where his father wasn't the cold-hearted bastard he was, a place where his mother hadn't disappeared off like she had. A place he wouldn't have had to watch his mother die… a place where he had gotten to know his brother. Murtagh had given up hope quickly. It was useless in the dark world he lived in. He was blind in a world filled with darkness, forever doomed to walk alone. That was, until he had met Eragon.

The dark haired brunet hissed. He couldn't think of the younger male without feeling a stab of white-hot pain course through him. He supposed that was what he deserved, after betraying Eragon so. He hadn't had a choice, but the reminder of what he had done still pained him.

A sudden wave of wind caught Murtagh nearly of guard. He snorted quietly, bushing away hair from his eyes at the same time. His eyes took in the sight around him, as disgustingly familiar as they had become. The final battle had been fought without him, be it by his own choice or that of his former _master_. He had been hiding in plain sight since his disobedience during the battle at the Burning Plains. Galbatorix had gotten him beaten nearly to death before he somehow had managed to get away. Murtagh knew Thorn had had something to do with it.

As his mind shifted to that of his dragon, the hazel gaze looked up to the sky. The red dragon had been gone for some hours now, hunting most likely. Murtagh had fought with Thorn not long before, and had been glad that their shouting had been of the mental sort. He wasn't ready for the Varden to find him yet.

The Varden only made the older teen think about the battle that had happened just days before. He had heard rumours, as Thorn had forbidden him to go near enough to see everything. So, Murtagh had stood and watched the bloodshed happen before his eyes. Hadn't he been so used to seeing lives waste away, he was sure he would have become sick. But as his too-short childhood had made him accept the cruel life-circle that of battles, he had merely flinched at the sights. He had cheered with the Varden when the King had fallen, only his voice hadn't been heard. And he had gasped with the now free people as Eragon had fallen.

Murtagh stubbornly got to his feet, ignoring the dull pains in his sides. Some injuries had yet to recover fully, as he didn't have the strength to heal himself. He didn't want to think of Eragon anymore. Thinking of his brother only brought him pain and sadness. If Galbatorix only hadn't told Murtagh of his link with the blue Rider, at least he could have worried for Eragon the way he should. For now he worried in a manner not proper to that of a brother. Murtagh didn't see Eragon as his brother. He hadn't grown up with the brunet, and hadn't gotten to know him much on their journey either. If anything, Eragon was a travel companion, a dear friend, his first love… but _never_ his brother.

That was another thing that pained Murtagh. He didn't know when he had fallen for the blue Rider; he only knew that he had. But Faith was against him, as She had always been. Eragon was of his own blood, born of the same mother and father. That they were both men wasn't much of a problem anymore; people were more open-minded these days. But a relationship between close relatives, _siblings_… they would surely be slain. If Eragon ever, as unlikely as the thought was, felt the same as Murtagh did for him, they could never be together. Anyway, when the Varden found him Murtagh was sure to face execution, or any other punishment they saw fit. He had committed treason to them, what little he could have betrayed them for anyway. If they caught him, he was sure he wouldn't live to see another day.

_Please Murtagh, I can hear your dark thoughts from miles away._

The hint of a smile entered the dark haired male's face.

_Then you shouldn't listen, Thorn. My thoughts have been nothing but dark of late._

The dragon snorted in his mind.

_Indeed! I'm starting to wonder if you remember how to smile__ beyond that damned smirk of yours._

Murtagh turned his gaze back towards the sky. He couldn't see the red silhouette that was his trusted companion, but he could feel him near. Ever since Thorn had hatched to him, much of an accident as it actually had been; Murtagh had found a new reason to carry on. He was bound to Thorn, and wouldn't let himself get killed, as his mind had thought of doing so during his first weeks of captivity.

_I do my friend._ Murtagh answered, eyes glazing over. _It is merely not the time._

_Then when's the time?! Galbatorix is __dead and the good guys won!! And all you can do is __**brood**_ Murtagh could practically see Thorn roll his eyes.

_They may have won Thorn, but we stood on the wrong side when the battle __ended. We're traitors, and of no use to the Varden or the people of Alagaësia. We're as good as dead._

Murtagh jumped back in surprise as Thorn landed a mere meter from where he was standing. The red dragon roared so loudly he had to cover his ears. Thorn closed his mouth with a sound _snap_. He growled as he walked into the cave that had been their home for the past few months.

_I hate it when you voice your opinions. __They are more often dark and suicidal than the slightest of optimistic._

"My apologies Thorn. But that is how our chances are." Murtagh replied.

The dragon snorted; a small cloud of smoke erupting from his nostrils. Murtagh sighed and walked in to sit by his friend. Gently, he caressed Thorn's rough scales. The dragon calmed somewhat.

_And I suppose telling this _Varden_ that you've been sitting here all these months with various injuries, without being either able or wanting to aid the enemy, is out of the question?_ Thorn questioned.

Murtagh smirked softly. If Thorn had been a human, his behaviour would have been classified as sarcastic. It rather suited him.

_Who were to believe me Thorn? I'm a traitor to them all!_ Murtagh sighed and stilled his hand. _The only one willing to maybe give me the slightest of a chance is in a coma._

_Well, I bring news from the South._ Thorn proclaimed in something very akin to a drawl. _It seems that your blue Rider has awoken, and is well._

Murtagh turned to look into Thorn's golden and reptile like eyes.

"How did you come of this information?!" He demanded.

_Amazing what you learn on the simplest of flights._ Thorn remarked.

The dark haired male glared. He knew Thorn hadn't simply overheard this information. There were still spies out there that held onto the rule of Galbatorix. If they heard that Eragon had awoken, several attempts on his life would have been engaged immediately. It pained Murtagh to face this truth, as he had been ordered to do so himself. He was relieved the blue Rider had awoken, but yet he was worried. Eragon was sure after his head. Suddenly, their end seemed even closer.

_You don't tell the whole truth my friend, but I wo__n't pry. If you wish not to tell me, then I will accept that._

Thorn's emotions reeked of confusion and suspicion. Murtagh smirked. Thorn had wanted him to ask of how he knew. Hearing Murtagh saying that he didn't care didn't sit too well with the red dragon.

_You do know that with the black__ dragon of Galbatorix gone, it is only me and the green one left to mate with Saphira?_ Thorn asked suddenly.

_I know, Thorn. Does this trouble you?_ Murtagh paused. _The green dragon hatched to Eragon's cousin… __**my**__ cousin, not that long ago. It is indeed male._

_A mere hatchling!_ Thorn snorted. _I'm the best suited._

"What is it you are trying to tell me?" The hazel eyed male asked. "Do you wish to mate with Saphira?"

Murtagh guessed that if Thorn had been able to, he would have blushed.

_I was merely pointing out how it is._ Thorn protested. _We are still useful to this Varden, if they know what indeed is best for their future dragon Riders._

_If this is your desires Thorn, then I will not stand in your way._ Murtagh said. _I do not know the dragon customs well, but if this is your wish my friend; then you have my blessing._

Murtagh stood and gazed back out of the cave. The sun was setting, painting the sky in brilliant hues of blue, red and purple. He made sure to keep his breath even. His ribs had started aching again lately. It was a bad sign, and one that Murtagh wished to ignore.

_You know very little of __our customs, hatchling._

Murtagh protested at this. He had raised Thorn, and yet the red dragon insisted on calling him _hatchling_?!

_When dragons mate, they stay together forever. __That is how it was of the old age. New times have come, but I feel that it is time to brush the dust away from the past._ Thorn paused. _If I were to mate with Saphira, you would have to get along with Eragon. And they would have to spare us, as I cannot live when you are dead._

"I know this Thorn!" Murtagh cried frustratingly. "It is not me you need to convince. You know well of my feeling towards Eragon."

And so Thorn did. It was useless trying to keep something from your dragon, as Murtagh learnt early on. Thorn had confronted him about the feelings radiating off him whenever they spoke of Eragon and Murtagh had confessed. His friend had understood him, and had sounded wise beyond his years while telling him how it would all turn out for the better. Thorn did act childishly often, but Murtagh knew that the red dragon possessed an inner wisdom that was fit for a dragon older than he would probably ever become.

_W__hat if Eragon doesn't need much convincing either?_ Thorn questioned, bringing Murtagh back from his thoughts. _The Rider merely needs to learn what became of you. A small exchange of your tales for a warm bed to sleep in seems to me like a fair trade…_

Suddenly, it all dawned on Murtagh. Thorn had left earlier than normal, as the dragon usually stayed until Murtagh woke. He had come back without a pray, and they had fought. Thorn had stayed for a long time as well, longer than normally when Murtagh thought about it. The red dragon had contacted Saphira. And the dark haired teen was sure Eragon was close to finding their cave.

_I cannot believe you did this Thorn._ Murtagh ranted. _You told him of our whereabouts? What if he brings people?! They'll kill me on sight!_

"Do you have any idea what you may have started here?!?"

Thorn's gaze became firm and the voice in Murtagh's mind sure.

_I made a bargain Murtagh, one that neither can back down on. They will not harm us, and we will not harm them. __The war is over, and I wish to see your hurting disappear with it._ Thorn's gaze softened the slightest. _You're ill. Let the Rider check up on you. By this rate, you may have faded in a matter of days._

Murtagh turned away once again, this time with a frown on his lips. He had known of his own poor health, but hadn't thought of it as so serious. Thorn too was melodramatic, if anything. The dragon was stating facts, but he was also stretching them.

_I do not know Thorn. I don't wish to see Eragon __again so soon._

Thorn gently nudged his snout against Murtagh's back. The gesture was oddly soft as opposed to the giant muzzle he had nudged with.

_My apologies Murtagh. I was merely concerned for your health. They had cornered me, and this was the only way I could escape. I may be stronger now, but __am too weak without my Rider to take down someone like them._

Murtagh sighed. He sent Thorn a sad smile before slumping down on his bedroll. His muscles protested, but Murtagh didn't care. Suddenly, he felt drained. Eragon was well rested and coming his way. Himself he was ill and still wounded. He was no match to the blue Rider.

_When will he arrive, Thorn?_ The hazel eyed Rider asked finally.

_If we're lucky, when the moon is at its highest._ Thorn said.

"And if we aren't?" Murtagh questioned quietly.

_As it has fully risen from the horizon._

Murtagh gazed sadly at the setting sun. Eragon would be there soon. He had never felt so unprepared in his entire life.

------

Wind and clouds zoomed pass his face as they flied. Eragon's mind was blank as Saphira twisted elegantly on the giant sky. The sun had set behind them and blackness was capturing the heaven.

_What troubles you, young one?_

Eragon shook his head. Without knowing it, his mind had drifted to their second meeting with the red dragon not long before.

_I'm concerned for Murtagh's health._ Eragon answered. _Can he truly be in such poor shape? I didn't see him during the battle._

Saphira dived low enough for them to nearly touch the treetops. The blue Rider breathed deeply to calm his mind.

_Thorn told us he hadn't been._ Saphira replied. _He wouldn't tell us why. You will have to question Murtagh further on this._

"And so I will." Eragon stated firmly.

Saphira turned her giant head for a second, enough for them to make eye-contact.

_You__ miss him. That he didn't show concerned your greatly in the battle. Galbatorix took advantage of your feelings._

Eragon frowned. He could remember it as clear as if it had been yesterday what had happened during his fight with the King. It was as if Galbatorix had sneaked into his mind and had seen his troubles and worries. The man had made sure to use everything he knew against him. Eragon clenched his jaw. He never thought he would be able to take another man's life and enjoy it, but hearing the final roar of Galbatorix had pleased him. Hearing the black dragon die however had brought sorrow.

"I know Saphira. But please, concentrate on finding the way there." He pleaded.

_It is not far from here._ Saphira said. _Those are the mountains Thorn spoke of._

Eragon raised his gaze. The mountains that were growing in size steadily before him were average, if he were to call them anything. It was then he realised where Thorn had lead them. If this was indeed where Murtagh had been hiding, the red Rider hadn't been far from the final battle or the King's castle.

_The location disturbs you?_ Saphira questioned softly.

_It pains me_. Eragon corrected. _To know I was so near finding him, hadn't I fallen under the spell. But it disturbs me also. Was he too wounded to get further than this?_

_You will __soon have the answers you seek._ Saphira soothed him.

The brunet nodded to himself. They reached the first mountain as the moon had almost fully risen from the horizon. They circled it together. It wasn't until they came to the third mountain than Saphira spoke again.

_I see a cave. Thorn is guarding the entrance._

"This must be it." Eragon spoke.

Saphira dived down and touched the rocks not far from where Thorn was standing. Eragon slid out of the saddle and patted Saphira's scales. He nodded respectfully to Thorn, who nodded back. As the red dragon turned to mentally speak with Saphira, Eragon took down the bag he had brought with him. If Murtagh indeed was as wounded as Thorn would have it, then he would need Angela's herbs as well as his magic.

_Tho__rn says that Murtagh is asleep._ Saphira said, her head still facing away from him. _He wonders if you will wait for him to wake._

"I cannot wait any longer I'm afraid." Eragon answered directly to Thorn.

The red dragon gave away a quiet rumble, one that wasn't meant as hostile.

"If he is ill as you said Thorn, then I have no time to spare." The brunet continued. "My presence will be missed soon as well."

Thorn nodded softly.

Eragon sighed.

_Be careful young one._ Saphira said warmly.

_It__'s just Murtagh. I'll keep myself in check._ Eragon joked softly as he turned and entered the cave.

As the sun had set, the only light inside was a fire that looked to have been lit by Thorn. It was obvious that Murtagh didn't have any magic to spare. Eragon found the older teen curled up on a bedroll, one that had been pushed closer to the fire for warmth. As Eragon moved closer he could see the faint bruises on Murtagh's body and the paleness that only came with sickness. The blue Rider bit his lip as he sat down. He now wished he could have come sooner.

_Saphira, did anyone besides__ Lady Nasuada know of our departure?_ Eragon questioned.

_Roran will most certainly have been informed by now, as well as Arya._ Saphira answered. _If one of them are to come after you however, it will be Arya._

_Keep a lookout for me?_

_Always._ Saphira replied. _Who else is there to look after you?_

_No one that does it __as well as you._ Eragon said with a slight smile.

Their link was temporally shut as Eragon prepared to heal Murtagh the best he could. He knew why he had been so worried for his brother, even after hearing of the betrayal. Before he knew of any blood connection between the darker Rider and him, he had somehow developed feelings for Murtagh. Eragon had been unsure of what they were at first, pursuing to earn Arya's love instead. It was now, when he had matured, that he saw what lay in his own heart. His eyes had opened at the same time as Murtagh had flown away from him during the battle.

Eragon sighed as he shook away the thoughts. He decided to spare his magic for the more serious injuries. The bruising could be taken care of by the salve Angela had given to him so sneakily before he had taken off earlier that same day. Sometimes, he truly wondered how much the witch knew. But, at the same time, he was glad he didn't know.

Murtagh let out a groan in his sleep. Eragon gulped as the other merely rolled over to lie in a more comfortable position. The brown eyed teen was glad that Murtagh was asleep, as the healing then would take less power out of the other teen and Eragon didn't feel like facing him yet.

Carefully, Eragon began to tend to his brother's wounds. He tried not to think too much while he worked. Thinking in such times would only disturb him. It was during his check on Murtagh's sides that the other decided to wake. Eragon felt Murtagh's posture stiffen, but still continued to pull the shirt out of the way.

"Eragon?" Murtagh questioned hoarsely.

"Lie still." Eragon commanded softly. "Moving will only worsen my healing."

"When did you get here?" Murtagh asked, but to his credit he lied down and didn't move.

"Not long ago." Eragon murmured.

He could see that Murtagh's left side didn't have any damage that hadn't healed on its own. The right side however looked far worse. Murtagh hissed when Eragon checked the ribs. He counted two broken ones, and at least one that had healed wrong.

"This is going to hurt." The brunet warned. "I have to break up the bone that has healed itself wrongly."

Murtagh nodded. The younger teen gulped and moved his scarred palm up and muttered the words to heal the other. Murtagh bit back curses by the sound of it. Eragon winced when he heard the bone break and heal itself again.

"Better?" Eragon asked quietly.

The darker brunet breathed heavily as he tried to answer. It seemed that words had left him. Murtagh nodded instead.

"I fixed the bruising and your wrist." The brown eyed teen murmured. "Is there any other damage you need healed?"

Murtagh looked like he wanted to speak, but shut his mouth before he could utter a word. He shook his head instead.

------

Other than the damage to his heart, there was none Murtagh could think of. And that damage not even Eragon could heal the way Murtagh wanted. Sighing, the darker Rider watched Eragon pack away the supplies he had brought silently.

"I brought some food, if you're hungry."

Murtagh was startled out of his hazy thoughts.

"No thank you." He murmured.

"Please." Eragon said in a mere whisper.

Murtagh sighed. Nodding he let Eragon prepare something over the fire. Silence filled the cave as the younger brunet continued to prepare a meal. Murtagh tried, but couldn't hear Thorn or Saphira outside. It was most likely they had gone for a flight.

"Where were you?" Eragon questioned calmly as he stirred whatever he had brought in a small casserole.

Murtagh let out a quiet sound of confusion. If Eragon wanted to talk, then he hoped there would be few riddles. He was still tired.

"During the final battle, where were you?"

"Ah." Murtagh muttered. "I was here."

"You didn't participate?" Eragon asked in confusion.

"I was too unreliable for Galbatorix." Murtagh said bitterly. "I was given a second chance, but failing that sent me to weeks with torture. I was nothing but an audience to the battle raging on below me."

Eragon fell silent. Murtagh watched the other Rider absentmindedly stir the spoon with his right hand.

"What happens later, Rider?" Murtagh questioned. "Is there an army on the way to send me to the gallows?"

Eragon looked at him with large eyes. His face screamed of horror.

"No one knows of your whereabouts but me and Saphira. There is no one coming after you." He answered.

"Then what of my head?" Murtagh said sourly. "Does it still bare the same price or has it increased?"

Eragon looked away. Murtagh felt bile rise in his throat. He forced it down.

"The dwarfs still hold a grudge against you for murdering their King." The brunet answered silently. "Their price hasn't lowered. But since your disappearance I have pled your case. That you weren't seen in the last battle made people doubt of your allegiance to Galbatorix. If you explain what bound you to him, I'm sure you'll go free."

"You're saying I have to face trial. I'm as good as dead." The darker Rider spat.

"_NO_!" Eragon screamed.

Murtagh gazed at him. Where had the teen with the grudge against him gone? The boy that had hated the mere thought of them being of the same kin?

"Lady Nasuada will have to be your judge. She would never send you to your death." The younger teen explained.

"And what do you know of that Eragon?" Murtagh asked. "Surely she has to do with me as with all other traitors; make sure they stand down and stay down."

"I will not see you to your death. Not when I have finally found you again." Eragon said stubbornly.

"Months ago those words would never have been uttered from your lips."

"Months ago I was still a child." Eragon answered, giving Murtagh a bowl of broth along with his words. "I have matured now."

"So I can see." Murtagh whispered with his focus set on the bowl in his hands.

Eragon let out a choked splutter by the sound of it. Murtagh let a smirk show on his face as he continued to eat. His stomach was protesting, as he hadn't eaten properly in quite a while, but he forced it all down. If he got sick later, then so be it. Murtagh was too tired to care.

"Thank you." Murtagh said as he returned the bowl.

Eragon merely nodded. Murtagh wasn't sure why he younger brunet had turned silent all of a sudden, but if his comment were to blame, then he felt rather smug.

"When will you be leaving for the Varden?" Murtagh asked into the silence.

Eragon turned back towards him.

"Saphira needs to rest first. Tomorrow morning at the earliest."

Murtagh nodded.

"Are… will you be coming back with us?" Eragon asked hesitantly.

"If I don't, will you tell them where to find me?" Murtagh countered.

"I swore an oath to the Varden, but it is only Lady Nasuada I cannot lie to." The brunet answered.

"Then it seems like you'll have a travelling companion back."

Eragon gazed sadly at him as Murtagh lay back down. The pains in body were almost gone, but a slight tiredness remained. Outside, both Riders could hear their dragons land on the rocky terrace.

Figuring that the talk was over, Murtagh turned away. His mind clouded over as he tried to figure out what to do next. He could hardly run from the Varden, they would sure track him down and execute him for running. He could only go back with Eragon and hope that his brother was indeed right; that Nasuada would spare him. Though, Murtagh doubted it. And if Nasuada wouldn't charge him, then Surda probably would. It was safer for him to think of his life as short, rather than to live in the hope that he would be spared from two forces.

_Oh, this is getting ridiculous!_

It took a moment for Murtagh to understand who had spoken. Once again he had forgotten the mind-connection between Thorn and himself.

_If you do__ not wish to hear me wallow in self-misery, then do not listen!_

_That __**is**__ kind of hard, me being your dragon and all._ Thorn almost drawled.

_Then shut me out. You are only listening because you want to know what I'm thinking. Don't think I don't know that Thorn._ Murtagh grumbled.

_Excuse me for worrying. It is hard not to when that's all I've been asked since the new arrivals._

Murtagh blinked.

_What? Who asked what?_

_Saphira and her Rider have been asking me left and right about you. Both are worried, in their separate ways of course._ Thorn informed him.

_I'm not even going to __bother questioning you._ Murtagh replied with a small shake of his head.

In his mind, Thorn pouted. Murtagh had to right the urge to laugh. He wished to be able to see that look on his dragon's face.

Murtagh closed his eyes, and it wasn't long before he fell asleep.

**End Part I**

**

* * *

**

**A/N** What did you think? This is just the first half of the story. The rest will be out within a week or so. I'm pretty pleased about this one, though it was tough to write. I just love the angsting and tension between the boys. :wink:

Leave me a little review and let me know what you though yeah? I live off them! Reviews help me write, so please review if you want me to write more stuff in the future. XD


	2. Part Two

**Disclaimer:** Right, I'll just say this once. I do **not** own the Eragon world or the characters in it! Now, the plot however… :evil laugh: All mine!!

**Warning:** Hmm… mush, angsty Eragon and Murtagh… nothing squeaky here though! Some mild language, that's all. :lol: I'm turning soft.

**A/N** Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing!! This is the final part of this little fic. Enjoy. :D

* * *

**What To Say**

**Part II**

Eragon watched his brother's breaths even out. Ever since he finished healing Murtagh, his mind had wandered. He wished there was something he could do to free Murtagh from the imprisonment that awaited him. Eragon knew he could save the other from execution, but that was as far as his powers went. There were few left from the battles against Galbatorix, and the people were sure to want someone to punish for his crimes. Murtagh had been in his command, and was by default an enemy they could discipline for the things his so-called master had done. The world was biased, with or without Galbatorix.

_You can't run… you know that._

Eragon sighed. He had been thinking of just that, for without him they couldn't find Murtagh for sure. But he couldn't say no to Nasuada, no matter how much he wished to. There was no use in running.

_I know Saphira. I just wish…_

_You wish there was something you could do to help._ Saphira finished for him softly. _But I fear that in this case Eragon; there is nothing you can do._

_But he didn't do anything!!_ Eragon protested loudly in his mind.

Saphira walked deeper into the cave, slowly coming closer to her rider. She nudged him softly with her snout.

_He didn't, and yet he did. He__ has to be punished, that is the law written down by your people._

Eragon growled in frustration. He wished he had something to let out his anger on. Sadly, there was nothing, and he was left to damper the rage himself.

_Is there truly nothing I can do?!_ Eragon asked helplessly.

Saphira looked down on him with sad blue eyes. Flinching, the blue Rider looked away. Eragon could feel his hope fading. But somewhere, deep inside him, a flame still burned. He wouldn't let the other Rider be punished so unfairly! He would set Nasuada straight himself, if he had to. Surely she would see reason?

With new courage, Eragon lay down himself and let sleep take him.

------

Murtagh woke at dawn. His past travelling and constant vigilance had made him wake automatically at the first sunrays for years now. It was not a gift he treasured, except on a few rare occasions.

Turning around, he was met with the most curious of sights. Eragon as he slept.

Murtagh smiled to himself. Eragon was beautiful while being asleep; practically looking like an angel. And from the angle Eragon lay Murtagh could almost forget that his brother looked like an elf now. While the brunet still was beautiful, even as an elf, it was the old Eragon Murtagh had fallen for. But he was still attracted to the new version of his brother, even now when he knew of their connection. It had ceased to disturb him, this attraction. But Murtagh really hoped Eragon would never find out about it.

_Thorn, are you awake?_

It took a minute for Thorn to respond. Both he and Saphira weren't in the cave, so Murtagh figured they had flown off somewhere again.

_I am Murtagh._

_Are you ready for today's flight?_ Murtagh asked as he got up slowly.

_If you are then I am._ Thorn responded.

_I am not. But, for Eragon's sake, I will be_. Murtagh admitted softly.

_Then I am ready too. We will come back soon, but not __until after Rider Eragon awakes._

Murtagh felt the joins in his body creak as he sat up. He felt better than he had in a long time. He guessed it was as long ago as before the battle in Farthen Dûr.

The fire had died out sometime during the night. The small streams of the sun kept the cold from freezing him. Murtagh stood and checked the fire for still burning coals. Thankfully there were none. But to make breakfast he would have to wait for Eragon to wake. Murtagh doubted he had enough strength to start a fire magically, as there was nothing to help him start it manually in the cave. He didn't want to fall sick again and decided to wait.

The dark haired male stood again and walked out to the entrance of the cave. He watched the sun slowly rise as he let his mind wander.

_Thorn?_ Murtagh called, suddenly forming an idea why his friend had left him before he or Eragon had woken.

_Yes?_ Thorn responded.

_You've mated with Saphira._ Murtagh stated, it wasn't a question anymore why the dragons weren't present. _That's why you're both gone._

… _Yes._ Thorn admitted quietly.

_I don't mind Thorn, you know this. __What of Eragon?_

_Saphira says he __approves. I hope she's right._ Thorn sighed.

_He __does Thorn. After all, there is no better dragon for Saphira than you._ Murtagh said with a smirk.

_Then there is no better person for Eragon than you._ Thorn countered.

Murtagh fell silent. He hadn't thought of that, or that Thorn would say that to him in return. The dark haired male just sighed and opted not to answer. He heard Thorn snort in his mind before the link became silent.

"Murtagh?"

The hazel eyed teen was startled from his thoughts. He hadn't heard the other Rider wake.

"I'm out here Rider." He called out softly.

Murtagh heard his brother walk out of the cave and stand by his side. He couldn't quite see him, and figured Eragon had opted to stand a pace behind him.

"I can't contact Saphira." Eragon said with a hint of worry in his voice. "I can feel her, but I can't reach her."

"She's probably sleeping." Murtagh replied. "I can imagine she's had a long night."

"Why?" Eragon questioned.

"She is going to be a mother Eragon. The rest is up to your dragon to explain."

Eragon fell silent. Murtagh felt a corner of his lips curve upwards. Could his brother really be so unknowing?

"She doesn't need to." Eragon said finally. "I realise what has happened. And I'm glad."

"How come?" Murtagh asked softly.

"You can't be executed now." Eragon breathed.

Murtagh sighed.

"Why do you wish for me to live so badly?" He asked the other as he turned around. "Not for family, you have our cousin for that."

"You were my friend once, while we were travelling." Eragon whispered. "Is it so bad to wish for that to return?"

Murtagh felt his gaze soften.

"No." He sighed. "But it is not wise. I cannot be your friend anymore Eragon. I'm sure to be sent to prison. A friendship between bars is not something to long for."

"It's something to live for." The brunet stated.

"Perhaps."

"… Do you wish to die Murtagh?" Eragon asked quietly, his gaze directed at the ground.

"No, of course I don't. But I've learnt long ago not to cherish false hope." The darker teen responded.

"Then I should just ask you here and now." Eragon said sadly.

"Ask me what Rider?" Murtagh questioned.

He felt his pulse speed up and hope rise. He pressed the emotions down though, being too unwilling to let them show on his face.

"Where your allegiance lies."

Murtagh sighed. He had never been asked a simpler question.

"With the Varden… with _you_, Eragon." He replied.

Eragon smiled softly. He nodded, almost to himself, and walked back into the cave. Murtagh followed him wordlessly.

------

The two brothers ate in silence until their dragons returned. Eragon, who had been unable to eat much, rushed forward to greet Saphira.

_You were gone when I awoke._

_I know__, little one. I had things to take care of._ Saphira explained softly.

_I__ know._ Eragon said as he gently caressed her scales. _You had to mate while you still could._

Eragon could feel Saphira blush inside his mind.

_That I did._ She replied finally.

_Congratulations_ Eragon said with a grin. _I never thought I'd actually see this day._

_Neither did I Eragon._ Saphira admitted.

Eragon patted her snout as he turned to look at the other Rider. Murtagh was in a silent conversation with Thorn by the look of it, the Rider holding a hand against the red scales as they stared each other down. Eragon felt his grin soften to something else.

_You should tell him__, little one._

_I don't know Saphira. Is that wise?_ Eragon questioned, his gaze turning back to the blue dragon. _Nothing can come of it but pain and misery._

_I will never understand your __people._ Saphira stated. _Love is love. Should that be punished?_

_No._ Eragon sighed. _But it is. We're born of the same parents. The same blood runs in our veins. That is punished and looked down upon by my people._

_It's impossible for dragons to be that way. __We rely on mating with other dragons, be they sister or brother._ Saphira sighed. _Family bonds only grow stronger with a new generation being hatched._

_It's not like that for us Saphira._ Eragon replied sadly. _Children are deformed when born of the same family. You might not have that problem, but we do._

_We do not have that problem._ The female dragon confirmed. _And neither do you. Males cannot bear children. It should be no problem for you._

_Humans are complicated. There would still be a problem._

Saphira nudged him gently.

_But who knows of your relation with Rider Murtagh?_

Eragon looked up at this.

_Roran__, Lady Nasuada, Arya and Orik._ Eragon answered. _No one else was to know. The information would have discriminated the Varden and me too much according to Lady Nasuada._

_Then you should be free to be with him._ Saphira said with a determined tone._ One cannot see the relation between you if one doesn't already know._

_Forget it Saphira. It__'s too risky._ Eragon said firmly. _Besides, the chances of him feeling the same aren't worth the risk of telling him._

Saphira stared sadly into his eyes before she nudged him towards the fire again. Figuring their talk was over; Eragon patted her once more before going back. The day was getting warmer and he walked to put out the fire.

"When will we leave?"

Eragon bit his lip. He didn't want to leave the cave, the quiet comfortable bond that had been formed there. He was finally together with his brother, and now he had to give it up again.

"Midday." Eragon sighed.

"Very well." Murtagh said.

"I just need to check something out." Eragon said with a small smile. "Make sure I wasn't followed."

Murtagh nodded. Eragon turned around and walked out of the cave.

------

Murtagh watched his brother walk out of the cave, the blue dragon following him. He patted Thorn absentmindedly as he saw them take off.

_You should tell him._

_It__ is not safe Thorn._ Murtagh replied.

_When will you have your next chance? In a few months, maybe years?_ Thorn let out a snort. _He may have found someone by then._

"How do you know he hasn't already?" Murtagh said sharply. "Last time Eragon was very fond of the elf Arya."

_Rider Eragon has just woken. He hasn't had time to find a mate._ Thorn responded calmly.

_You do not know that._ Murtagh said with a groan. _It's been a long time since I last saw him for real._

_Not that long__, hatchling._ Thorn remarked.

Murtagh sighed.

_Please. I don't ask much of you Murtagh__, just to tell him._

Murtagh turned back around and started into the deep eyes of his dragon.

"If the opportunity arises… then maybe."

The teen was just in time to see his brother land. Saphira looked more tired than usual, and Eragon took extra care in patting her scaled head.

"I couldn't see anyone." Eragon said a moment later. "We will probably not run into someone on the flight back either."

"Good." Murtagh commented. "But we must rest more often than you did on the way here, Rider. Saphira is tired enough already."

Eragon nodded.

"We should eat supper before we leave. The more rest we get the better." The brunet said as he sat down by his bag.

Murtagh nodded too. He sat down on his bedroll, legs crossed underneath him. It felt great to be able to sit however he liked without feeling white-hot pain. They sat in silence as Murtagh raised his gaze to examine his brother.

Eragon looked tired as well, but more than anything he looked nervous. Murtagh couldn't understand why the other Rider would be feeling such. He just hoped he wasn't the cause.

"Is something wrong?" Murtagh asked softly.

Eragon quickly shook his head. Murtagh then knew his brother wasn't telling the truth.

"Why are you lying to me brother?"

Eragon looked up, a startled glimmer in his eyes.

"I'm not lying to you." He denied.

Murtagh hardened his gaze. The brunet looked away immediately.

"I think I can tell the difference." Murtagh remarked. "What is troubling you? Wasn't it you who wanted to go back to the friendship we had? Then talk to me Eragon."

"You don't want it, so what's it worth?"

"That's not what I said." Murtagh quickly explained. "I only wish to save you from harm."

"I'm not a child Murtagh." Eragon said.

Feeling that they were talking in circles, Murtagh desperately tried to find something else to say.

"I know that Rider, and I never said you were." He said. "But as a big brother it is in my blood to protect you."

"Neither do I need protection!" Eragon stated with a louder voice.

The two dragon in the background stared at their Riders as they continued to almost bicker. Neither seemed willing to interrupt.

"I don't wish you to have a bond with me while I'm being kept behind bars! It will only hurt you Eragon. I don't want you to hurt because of me!!" Murtagh ranted.

"It's a little too late for that!" Eragon yelled.

Murtagh panted softly as he tried to grasp the brunet's words. He couldn't understand them or why Eragon now looked so horror struck.

"What are you saying Eragon? Please, tell me. I want to help." The hazel eyed teen begged.

"I don't need your help." The brunet said shaking his head.

"Damnit Eragon!" Murtagh roared. "If loving you can't be of help then I don't **know**!!"

Eragon fell silent once again. Murtagh cursed. Well, at least he had gotten the burden off his chest.

"Don't say that." Eragon said frantically. "You don't mean that."

"Don't tell me what I feel and what I don't feel." Murtagh growled, before he forcefully softened his voice. "I love you, goddamnit."

Eragon started to back away, as if he could get away from the words if he crawled far enough. Murtagh felt a stab of pain enter his heart. He had been right, Eragon didn't feel the same. At least he hadn't said what love he felt. Murtagh could pretend it was platonic love, if it ever came to it.

Before the dark haired male could even make a move, Saphira had risen to her feet and was blocking the exit. Eragon was unable to get by her, and so couldn't leave.

"Is it so hard for you to accept that I care for you, Rider?" Murtagh spoke then, not loudly as he knew the words would carry over to the other male.

Eragon stiffened. He didn't turn around; neither did he continue to try to escape. He looked frozen in place.

"It is when you don't care for me like I do you."

------

Eragon wasn't sure of what he was feeling. He only knew that he wished to be anywhere but beside the red Rider. Murtagh said he didn't wish to harm him, but saying those words had hurt more than anyone had hurt Eragon before. The brunet didn't know how to describe it. The only thing that mattered now was that the other male didn't understand what he was saying.

He had foolishly let out his secret, and now he hoped it would be ignored.

"Don't care for you how? How do you care for me Eragon?"

It seemed that he wasn't about to get his wish.

"It is not important." Eragon said desperately. "We should leave now, while it's still light out."

"The sun won't set for hours still!" Murtagh exclaimed. "What aren't you telling me Rider? As your brother I have the right to know!"

"Stop saying that!!" Eragon almost yelled.

Hearing the word was slowly killing him. He didn't need to be reminded of his relation with Murtagh, and wished the darker male would stop establishing it.

"Stop saying what?!" Murtagh cried in despair. "You're talking in _circles_, Eragon. I doubt even your dragon knows what's on your mind."

Eragon glared at the scales blocking him in. A snout gently touched his shoulder.

"Saphira always knows what's on my mind." Eragon said finally.

Murtagh let out a loud groan. The brunet turned his head softly around to see the other male frustratingly pulling at his hair.

"This is going nowhere." He sighed. "We will not leave this cave until you tell me what's going on."

Eragon bit his lip.

"Saphira won't let you leave either Eragon. You might as well talk."

_It's time you lightened your heart._ Saphira stated. _Murtagh is right. He also has the right to know._

Eragon chose not to respond to his dragon's words. He opened his eyes, which he couldn't remember closing, and prepared himself to talk.

"If you wish to know so badly, then I will tell you." He half whispered. "I care for you in a way you cannot possibly care for me in return."

"Brotherly?" Murtagh questioned.

Eragon found himself unable to respond. It was silent for a long while. Eragon began to wonder if Murtagh had left, before he remembered that Saphira was blocking the exit.

"Since you are so unwilling to answer me Eragon, I will just have to tell you myself."

Eragon was shocked at the closeness of the voice. He looked up and found himself staring into two deep hazel orbs. Being so captured by Murtagh's gaze he almost missed what happened next. Thankfully he didn't.

Murtagh slowly leant down and kissed him.

Eragon felt his eyes widen with shock. It was no brotherly kiss, as he knew siblings don't kiss on the mouth. Murtagh pulled away a few seconds later. Still Eragon was shocked into silence. He couldn't make out what it meant.

"My caring for you is not brotherly of any sort Eragon." Murtagh spoke finally. "It is much deeper than that, deeper than the law allows. As I said before Rider, I love you."

Eragon couldn't find any words to say.

_Anything will do!_ Saphira practically shrieked.

Despise his dragon's help; the brunet was, for the first time in his life, at a total loss for what to say. And it seemed to have a bad effect on his brother.

_Actions__ are known to speak louder than words._

Eragon couldn't recognise the voice in his head. It wasn't Saphira's, as it was definitely male. Curiously, he peeked over at Thorn. The red dragon nodded his head once.

Eragon was shaken back into present when Murtagh straightened from his slightly crouched position. The brunet still couldn't find any words. Desperate, he leant up and landed an awkward kiss on Murtagh's lips. The darker brunet stopped up.

"What are you trying to say?" Murtagh asked hoarsely.

"… I love you too." Eragon finally found it in him to say.

------

Murtagh was the one to be shocked into silence that time. Could the other Rider really be telling the truth?

Eragon's brown orbs shone up at him. All his worries were washed away.

"Well, I'm glad." Murtagh said slowly.

"What?" Eragon asked.

"That you finally managed to say it."

The brunet blushed softly. Murtagh reached out and softly traced the contours of Eragon's face.

"Are you still coming back with us?" Eragon asked softly.

Murtagh smiled. Whatever trials he was to face, with Eragon by his side he could get through them.

"Saphira will need Thorn by her side, and he doesn't go where I'm not." Murtagh said lightly. "Seems like I must. And if not for him, then for you."

Eragon smiled as well. It was truly a beautiful sight.

The two brothers sat down beside each other. The dragons curled up next to one another, Thorn's head lying protectively over Saphira's. The Riders laughed quietly at the sight.

"What of Arya, Rider? Does she not have a place in your heart?" Murtagh asked then, fearing the answer but needing it as well.

"As a friend she will always be in my heart. I do not love her, and neither did I before." Eragon explained. "Call it a hopeless attempt to forget what my heart was screaming to my mind."

"What was your heart screaming?" Murtagh asked.

"That I loved you all along."

Murtagh landed a kiss on Eragon's forehead. Yes, he was indeed certain he would make it through the trials. He would make it through just to see the new dragons hatch. To see Eragon again. Murtagh wasn't afraid anymore. For now he knew just what to say.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N** Well, that was the end. I'm sorry if anyone were disappointed by the tameness of this. :major sweatdrop: To tell the truth, anything heavier would have seemed out of place in this story. This one is milder, focusing more on their emotions and feelings than the actual acting on their feelings. 

... Did any of that make sense? XD

Anyhow. Sadly, this will probably be the last from me in a while. Probably because while I have something written, it's a part of a series and I'm not done with it. I want to be sure I can finish it before I post it. Unfinished works is my _ultimate_ pet peeve. :nervous laugh: Oh, and school's started again for me. :dead: I hate it, hate it! It's stealing precious time from me which I could have used to write!!

Back to the point though. I have something else, but I've promised the winner from VOL to let him get at least a feel of it first. And then there's the other unfinished story sitting on my hard-drive. I have a lot of them. :sweatdrop: Well, when I do post something I hope you guys are still around to read it. ;)

Byes for now! Oh, but don't forget to leave me a little review on the way out. If only just to tell me to get my ass in gear and post something else already! XD


End file.
